Skip
by hyosungmun
Summary: A few drabbles made into a one shot. They follow a storyline, they are as close to canon as possible with an alternative ending. There's some talk about sex but no smut. As I said it's a lot of drabbles based from prompts I got from a friend and they follow a story line, together making a one shot. There's some fluff some slight angst


Year Five: Hate

"You're a prat. You're a filthy, low-life.." before Harry could continue he caught a glimpse of Draco pulling out his wand and did the same, pointing it at the other male before being attacked. "Coward! How can you act this way?" he asked frustrated.

"Potter, give up the act. Just because you can't walk around the school on your high horse and be forgiven for breaking the rules and acting like an arsehole around the school, doesn't mean I'm a prat." Draco chuckles and raises his head proudly, smirking. "It must hurt so much to have someone else be in the lime light, you attention seeking little whore."

There were no curses fired from either boy, they were discussing and arguing about who was doing something right or wrong. They stepped towards each other but neither threw a punch. It was getting heated, at any moment the room or requirement would have to shift into what the boys needed: a boxing ring

-or a bed?

They were face to face arguing, there was some shoving-Harry pushed Draco away and the boy retaliated but when Harry's hands landed on Draco's chest for a second shove, he found the he couldn't push the boy away. It had been him who roughly grabbed at the other's robes and pulled him towards his body, leaning in and pressing their lips against each other. Draco didn't fight it, though. Draco kisses back. Draco was the one who wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, the one who parted his lips and brought his tongue out to tease the other boy.

The tightness in his pants and the way his cock hardened at just a kiss with Draco, was what made Harry stop. He'd only kissed one person before this and her name was Cho Chang, he wasn't going to tell her about this-her or anyone else. Harry had never kissed a guy before and the one girl he did kiss didn't give him the reaction he was getting from kissing Draco.

Harry Potter just kissed one of the people he hated, his school rival, Draco Malfoy…and he liked it.

Year Five: Sleeping Blondie

His dream was colorful.

He could see everything; he could recall the shape and exact color of Potters eyes. Draco could feel the other boy's lips against him. He swore he could even smell the other boy in the room with him. Draco was going crazy ever since he and Harry kissed in the room of requirement after their little row. How long had he thought about that moment before it happened? How long had he picked fights and gotten the other boy in trouble in attempts to get his attention? Could it be the Potter was feeling the same way?

Draco was feeling guilty for what he felt, of course. The reason why he rather pick on Harry rather than express his feelings was simple, he was guilty and ashamed. Not of his sexuality, though that did play a big factor in other obstacles. The problem was that he was a Malfoy and Potter was, well, the boy who lived. He'd learned about his father's status as a death eater this year. His father was a death eater and Draco was to follow in his footsteps. Draco had to stand behind the man who sought to kill Harry. Draco had to live in a new wizarding world where the dark lord ruled and he married a pretty pure-blood and had pretty pure-blood Malfoys. It was tradition. This is what had to happen. How shameful was it to fall pathetically in love with the one person he was supposed to hate.

Somehow Draco was sure that if he had not fallen for Harry Potter and his heart had maybe chosen another handsome pure-blood male, his father would be okay with it-not thrilled but he could get over it.

In his dreams, there were no worries. In his dreams, it was just him and Harry in the countryside where no one would bother them and the dark lord didn't even exist, nothing and no one existed just them. In his dreams, He and Harry declared their love for each other and kissed-he even dreamt about them having sex once. Needless to say, he needed a good wank after that dream.

Tonight his dream was more realistic than it'd ever been. He could feel Potter's hands on him, he knew it was Harry because the gentle touch could be no one else's he couldn't imagine anyone else touching him that way-though he had nothing to compare it to. He'd never been with anyone, ever. Ever since his first year when his fascination with Harry started, he seemed to have no time for anyone else. Tonight he could feel Harry kissing his neck, he could hear the other boy telling him that he loved him but he couldn't admit it. He could feel the boy's breath on his neck and he could hear Harry crying…wait-he opened his eyes and the sobbing stopped but he still felt like he was being watched.

Draco grabs his wand quickly. "Lumos"

The light coming from his want illuminates the room and he looks around as his roommates sleep, there is no one else there and yet, he feels like someone is there with him, he thought he even heard Harry crying…his dream had felt that real. He didn't fall back asleep for a while, he was paranoid. If it wasn't Harry who was there, what if one of his roommates had woken up? What if he talked in his sleep and had given away the nature of his dream? His life could be over.

Year Five: he left his glasses

Harry Potter's life was over.

Today he'd walk into the great hall and a smirking Draco would meet him, not waiting one second to show everyone that Harry Potter had been in his room and had whispered his love to him while he slept.

Harry had the suspicion that Draco knew he'd been there because the boy didn't sleep for about two hours after harry woke him up. Harry couldn't leave the room because a door opening and closing would seem very obvious. When he finally had the chance to walk out of the room, he was in a big hurry and he'd forgotten to grab his glasses. He had no explanation for any of his friends when they asked about his glasses and he didn't care. He was so distracted that he could hardly even hear them asking about them.

He was almost surprised when there were no posters along the walls calling him out on being gay and on loving Draco Malfoy. He was surprised no one was teasing him and asking mockingly where he'd left his glasses. In fact, everything seemed normal until someone grabbed him while he walked along the second floor corridor, towards the staircase.

"We need to talk" he couldn't mistake that voice. He knew it was Draco.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"You left your glasses in my room. You only get them back if you tell me the truth."

"What truth?" he asks stubbornly, though he knew he'd have to give in or do something, he needed his glasses.

"You love me. You said it last night…do you love me?"

"Yes"

Year Six: Shower

Sneaking around during fifth year became increasingly hard and after the incident at the ministry, Draco was in a foul mood, he didn't like feeling this way towards Harry but it was inevitable. Draco Malfoy hated the love of his life and it was the most confusing feeling in the planet. Draco and Harry had no way to communicate during vacation either-not that Draco even tried. He was much more preoccupied with other things.

The dark lord had plans for him and he was sure he'd fail. It was all revenge on his father, he was sure. Worse of all, his aunt Bella was ordered to give him occlumency lessons-which Draco excelled at, for fear of having Bella run into any memories of him and Potter sneaking around at night and kissing each other whenever they could, trying to find any chance they could to be together.

Sixth Year was hard for Draco. He had a lot on his mind and though he wanted Harry to be the last thing he worried about, it was a little hard to ignore the way his heart sped up when anyone mentioned Harry potter. It was really hard not to stare at him. It was hard not to run towards the dark haired boy, whenever they caught each other's eye. He had to apologize to Harry. He had to tell him he loved him before the year turned to chaos. It was the first month, he could relax. It was only September, he'd have time to finish his task soon and still talk to Harry, right?

With all the stress in his hand, he headed out at night. The punishments he'd get from Hogwarts meant nothing now that a bigger threat loomed over his head. The threat of death in the hands of the dark lord were more than a little detention and more than some house points taken away. Who cared about anything that happened at Hogwarts, when wicked and evil things were at work outside the castle walls? As he walked into the fifth floor, he opened the door to the prefect's bath and started the water. He was sure no one would notice, it was just a little shower to clear his head.

While he was in the water, the faucet no longer running as the huge, pool-like tub was already filled, there was a shuffling in the room, he looked around, wand raised and held his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, in his head, his wrists. Draco almost had a heart attack when he heard someone speak. Immediately, he recognized the voice and called down. It was almost instantaneous.

"Mind if I join you?" said the incorporeal voice of Harry Potter and Draco looked around, confused.

When the invisibility cloak came off, Draco's jaw dropped. For the first time ever, he was seeing Harry naked. He couldn't look away as the other boy moved towards the tub and into the water with him. Sure, during their escapades and make out sessions the previous year, Draco had coped a feel or grinded his hips around the other boy, they'd made out and dry humped in nearly every empty classroom or hallway they could manage to find. At the moment, however, he was seeing Harry naked. He didn't know what to do but he started with kissing, that's how everything always started.

There was no need for words that day. Draco wanted to explain and apologize but Harry had other plans. The serious talk didn't come until later when they were basking in the afterglow of their first times. It was nearly morning when the boys stopped talking and headed back to their common rooms.

Year Six: Chocolate on your lips

After the night in the shower, it was hard to keep the boys apart.

It wasn't as if Draco was trying to slack off on what he was told to do during his Sixth year, it was just that despite everything, Harry always seemed to know where he was and when he'd snuck off then he would find him-mostly at night and he barely had any time to work on what he was supposed to work on. The room of requirement was the only place he was alone for a while and when he left, Harry was waiting-then they would go back in.

Whenever they went back in to the room of requirement together, it had changed. It was always something that was set for the both of them to have privacy together. That particular night they'd made love again. The room had a bed, a wardrobe that was filled with things that made both boys blush.

Harry had brought him chocolates and after sex they lied down, Draco on Harry's chest, and they fed each other chocolates from the box. It was times like this that Draco liked to have-the rest of the world had disappeared, only he and Harry existed, why couldn't life be that simple? Draco who had become much bolder when it came to physical contact, each time they had sex, noticed some chocolate on Harry's lips. He smirked and leaned down towards the other boy. He runs his tongue over the other's bottom lip, winks at him and leans in for a kiss, a long, needy kiss that turned into round two.

The next day neither of them had energy, both of them got a lot of questions from friends but they only smiled in response. Their friends only assumed that they were banging someone; they would never guess who each boy was having sex with. Who in their wildest dreams would ever picture Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter having sex, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each others?

Year Six: Typical Morning

The morning was supposed to be the moment people opened their eyes and rolled out of bed to start their day.

For the past few weeks, Draco and Harry had made it a habit to sleep together, out of bed at least once a week-if their beds were empty too often there would be consequences. Draco didn't mind being caught breaking rules or being caught out of bed-it was being caught in bed with Harry Potter that worried him. He loved the other boy, loved him more than he could ever picture himself loving anyone else but it had to be a secret, he could never ever have it get out-the dark lord for sure would have his head…even his family would pay. Draco couldn't have that.

On a typical morning, Harry and Draco woke up earlier than the rest of the castle, they made sure that they woke up at least before 4 am, they would take a few minutes to kiss, talk to each other and say goodbye, before heading out. After that, they had an hour or so to sleep, before "waking up" with the rest of their house and going about their morning.

At breakfast, they would try their hardest not to stare at each other across the room when each other them sat at their tables. Sometimes during mail, Harry would go to the owlery to send something via Hedwig that he couldn't send while being in the common room. Minutes later, Draco had to "go to the dungeons" and they would both end up in the owlery alone, if only for a few minutes. These few minutes were usually spend talking about serious stuff-as serious as they could get before pissing the other off. They tended to avoid most subjects in attempts to avoid fights.

Harry had to admit, though, that when they fought, the make up sex was great and the angry sex was even better…but dark times were ahead, he didn't want to spend too much time angry at the man he loved. What Draco didn't know, was that when Harry wasn't with him, he was with Dumbledore, learning about things that would make the next year very difficult.

Dark times indeed.

On mornings when Harry had thought about this particular issue too much-mostly after his lessons with Dumbledore-he liked going to the owlery and holding draco, kissing the boy on the cheek, the forehead, neck, hand…he liked being with Draco until the tears in his eyes were too close to spilling from the thought of what was to come.

Year Six: Snake

It was happening again. He could hear a voice and he had no idea where it was coming from but experience told him that there was a snake somewhere in the castle.

To confirm his fears, the snake was near the room of requirement-Draco had something to do with this. The snake seemed to have been sent as some kind of informant. She was supposed to report back to Voldemort herself but it wasn't Nagini, Harry knew that for sure.

He'd seen the dark mark on Draco's forearm but he pretended not to see it. He pretended that it didn't bother him and that he wasn't curious as to whether the boy had been forced to have that or if he was actually working for Voldemort. Harry killed the snake, he couldn't help anyone who worked for the dark lord accomplish anything…his doubt in Draco was starting to grow.

There was a fear in him taking over. His biggest fear at that moment was that Draco was using him. Draco wasn't in love with Harry but he was using love as a way to keep Harry pacified while Voldemort took over. The saddest part would be that Draco's betrayal would be the most painful thing out of all the horrible things that will happen around him if he were to be right.

At that moment, Harry decided that whatever he and Draco had going on, was over. He didn't even give the other male an explanation; he didn't think he owed him that. They weren't official as far as he was concerned.

Year Six: Patching up a broken heart

No one knew what was wrong with Harry.

They could tell he was still leaving and lurking as often as he had before but now, he was in a terrible mood in the morning. When he wasn't in a bad mood, he was crying his eyes out like someone had died. The mood swings were starting to worry everyone. Ginny was the only one that noticed what was actually going on. She'd been too many break ups to know exactly what had happened.

Everyone had been smart enough to deduce that the boy was getting some action when he disappeared but when he started behaving differently no one even thought that it could be because his relationship was over. People around there were dense. Ginny talked to Harry when she figured it out, she provided comfort, she didn't ask questions and she just held him. Ginny was a real friend-he loved her.

The realization that he loved Ginny Weasley was hard for Harry. He was in love with two people who not only were vastly different but also, different genders and on different sides of the battle that would surely ensue soon. Ginny was on his side and that felt good, he didn't know that feeling from a lover, he didn't get that from Draco, he couldn't even approach that subject with Draco. Just like that, he was letting someone else patch up the heart that had broken over Draco Malfoy.

His relationship with Ginny was healthier than his relationship with Draco, that's what he told himself. Ginny was better for him than Draco Malfoy…

But it hurt him deeply to let go of the person he loved more than anything, the person he still had feelings for.

Year Seven (Horcrux hunt): Winter Blues

It had been a year. Almost a full year since he left Hogwarts. The last time he'd seen Draco Malfoy all his fears were confirmed, Draco was a death eater-Draco never loved him. Whenever that thought crept into his mind, he would cry. He didn't let Ron or Hermione see but they weren't dumb and they probably heard him crying outside the tent.

His friends probably thought he was crying about the situation, or maybe over Ginny. No one would ever know that he was crying over Draco, no one would ever know how betrayed he was.

It was near Christmas time. Ron left him and Hermione, they were alone and scared. They were both heart broken. Harry could picture Draco sitting proudly at his dinner table with his family and his death eater friends, the dark lord as head of the table, eating their stupid Christmas foods- did death eaters even celebrate Christmas? Did they even have a joyous bone in their body?

Most likely not. It was very possible that none of what he pictured was happening, but was so angry, he felt so betrayed. Harry was tired. This was his life and it was difficult, he stated to wonder why he lived but then Hermione came into the tent and threw herself into his arms. She didn't cry and she didn't say anything but Harry knew she was feeling the same as him. This is why he lived. What was happening in the wizarding world didn't just affect him but everyone and he lived to save the people he cared about-that included Draco even though he hated admitting it to himself.

Year Seven ( Horcrux hunt): Long distance

After their capture by snatchers and their time at Malfoy manor, Harry discovered three things: Draco Malfoy was very much in love with him, Draco Malfoy was miserable with his life and lastly, he'd broken Draco's heart and in return, the boy saved his life. After breaking into Gringots and getting the next horcrux, Harry spent a lot of time thinking about it. Draco was probably thinking about him, too.

He wished more than anything that he could write to the other male. Harry wanted more than anything to be able to apologize but that didn't seem possible considering he was on the run and considering that Draco was under the constant watch of other death eaters and the dark lord himself. As a result of this, he started writing letters, letters that he couldn't send, he was telling draco everything in these letters and maybe one day this would all be over and he could share them…

Harry had started to wonder if he would ever see Draco Malfoy again. Would this war be over? Would Voldemort win? Would Harry win?...Would everyone survive this?

It was hard to believe that there was so much more happening. It was so hard to see that this situation was bigger than the two of them…it was hard to think selfishly when he was in love.

Year Seven (Battle at Hogwarts): Love not war

Guilt.

Harry Potter was Guilty. He was drenched in guilt and shame. He was disgusted in himself but that was only after spending the last five minutes making out with Draco. After making it out of the room of requirement safely and finding the opportunity to get away from everyone, Draco and Harry took five minutes to quickly fix everything, confess then kiss each other.

It was only the sudden reminder that there was a war going, that made them pull apart. Harry was ashamed to have wasted that time when people were out there fighting for his cause, for their cause, for the good of the wizarding world.

He was feeling even worse when he started to see the casualties of the battle. When he passed by corpses or people fighting, it made him sick to his stomach but he kept on moving. He wished more than anything that he could spend this time with Draco but this was bigger than both of them and it had to be him. It had to be Harry…

He had to win this war.

After the war: In memoriam

It was over.

Everything was over. All was well…right?

As Harry knelt over the grave of his first true love and cried into his hands, he couldn't think of one thing that was well at that moment. To think he felt guilty for sharing one of Draco's last moments with him. To think that he had so many letters written to him-he still wrote letters to this day. It'd been 5 years since the war, since Draco's death and Harry still wrote to him every day, Harry still cried, Harry still visited his grave.

He was moving on with his life. He was engaged to Ginny, All was-seemingly- well but deep down, there would always be something killing him. The memory of him and Draco would eat at him forever.

Years ago when he thought about being with Draco, he picture himself always loving Draco and he wasn't wrong. He loved Draco.

Always.


End file.
